Silver Moon
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: Well, i just suck at theses things but- Alyssa Jewel is raped by her brother's best friend and doesn't change in her full moon. no one- not even the elders- know why. Rated 'M' for a reason people
1. Be my mate?

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•¨¯`•

_Tonight something big is going to happen_, I thought as I walked the streets of Wolford- our secret village- listening to my I-pod. I walked over to the campfire where my friends Kayla, Lindsey, and Brittany were sitting.

'Do you feel like something huge is gonna happen tonight?' Brittany whispered in my ear.

'Yeah, and I think we are about to find out.' I replied pointing at the guys- who were standing by the forest giving by brothers best friend, Jason Creymore, a pep talk- and shook my head. Just then, Jason stood up and in front of everyone on Wolford said ' I Jason Michael Creymore declare Alyssa Jewel as my mate, if she accepts.' I was so surprised that it took me a second to speak.

'No. I will not be your mate!' I said and watched my brother's face spread into a wide grin.

'Oh, Jason just got burned.' whispered Conner, Brittany's mate, who walked over to where we were sitting.

I thought that that was my 'big' moment for the night, boy was I wrong.

'I'm going to go to bed.' I told them, getting up. _What the hell, why on earth would he think that I want to be his mate?_ I asked myself. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even here Jason sneak up on me until he clamped a hand over my mouth.

I was so dazed that I didn't know what was going on until it started.

'Ali, Ali, Ali, you should know better by now than to say no to me.' he whispered in my ear before crushing his mouth onto mine. It all happened fast after that, he tore off my clothes and shoved his manhood into my mouth 'Suck it' he ordered, I was so frightened that I did as told. I felt him shutter and then a white creamy substance flooded my mouth. He pulled away and I spit it out. _Why is he doing this, I should have been paying more attention._ I thought when he thrust himself into my private area. It hurt so bad that I started crying. I don't really remember what happened after that, except he was moaning for a long time.

When he was done with me, he left me in the woods by my self. I slowly sat up and looked around. I knew exactly where I was so I got up and quickly put my clothes on. I took off towards the village.

I was running so fast that I didn't even see Lucas and Kayla until I almost plowed them over.

'Hey, Ali, what's wrong?' Kayla asked me, I didn't know I was crying until that moment.

'H-h-he j-j-jumped m-me.' I whispered as she hugged me.

'Who did?' Lucas asked in that quiet way of his.

'Jason, he raped me because I wouldn't be his mate.' I said through my tears. None of us noticed my brother, who was standing three feet behind me. Nobody knew that this night would change my life forever.


	2. Murder me softly?

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•¨¯`•

It's been three days since the incident. The morning after it happened my brother went into Jason's room to talk to him, but he was gone. He's been missing since that night.

Lucas, Conner, Rafe, and my brother-Joshua- are going to go look for him. Lucas is the only who knows what happened so my brother, Conner, and Rafe all think that he's just moping around in the woods.

'What do you thinks gonna happen when they find him?' Kayla asked me. We were sitting in our shared room with Lindsey and Brittany, discussing boys in general.

'No idea, i honestly don't care though.' I replied with a sigh as I leaned back on my bed.

'It's just so not Jason to do that.' Brittany stated with a weird look on her face.

'Yeah, well, he's obviously embaressed you turned him down, atleast you didn't pull a Lindsey.' Brittany Joked with a grin on her face.

'I don't think I would ever be capable of being Jason's mate.' I said, getting up to grab my gum from my purse.

I was handing out peices to the girls when Lucas barged in.

'Knock much? I could've been naked thank you.' I teased watching him blush.

'I would have, except the Elders have just called an emergency meeting, something is going on.' He replied, opening the door so we could all leave.

We walked into the great hall to see Jason lying there dead. I froze, looking at the mark that had been branded on his back.

'Oh god, they found me.' I whispered so quietly that only Joshua heard.

'What? Who's found you.' he asked me, with a concerned look on his face.

'Let the meeting begin.' Elder Wilde called and we all took our seats, myself and a few others sat at a smaller table off to the side of the others.

'When we found Jason, we thought for a second he was alive, but then we found this note.' Lucas said, in an authorative voice.

'Guardian Wilde, will you please read the letter aloud?' Elder Wilde asked calmly.

'I supose i can, sir.' Lucas replied clearing his throught.

" Dances with Jade,

We believe that this is mate number two, please remember, we are watching you, if you aren't careful, you'll end up just like that blood traitor Mother of yours. Take this into concideration the next time you have sex with a _wolf_.

Happy Hunting,

the Jebs :)

'The only thing is, is we don't have any idea who 'Dances with Jade' is.' Conner said when lucas finished reading.

'Are you posative that there is nothing else on that note?' I asked, looking Lucas in the eye.

'Um, yeah, what makes you say that?' He asked, growing uncomforable.

'Oh, I don't know, maybe something along the lines of 'Remember 'dances with Jade' the things that we are capable of doing to you and your precious wolfs if you break the rules- for a third time- Best keep away from them.''

'How. How did you know what this note said?' Joshua asked me.

'Personal experiance.' I replied.

'What do you mean personal experiance, Lyss?' Lucas Asked me. He'd stopped calling me Ali after the Jason thing.

'Well, for instance, that thing on his back is called 'the mark of the Jebbi' and it means that Jason was murdered for being a blood traitor- or his mate-yeah right- is a blood traitor. And, if you want to kill them, the only thing that works, is Copper Arrows, and only when they've been enfused with kobra venom.' I finished, watching everyone stare at me.

'How do you know that?' Lucas asked me, his eyes wide. I got up and lifted my jeans up to reveal the scar on my calf. Joshua sucked in his breath.

'This one is for refusing to be The leaders mate- he's fifty by the way.' I said, turning to grab the other pant leg to reveal a bite mark.' That one I got when I refused to kill my mate.' then I lifted up my tank top to reveal a scar that ran across my belly. 'This one's the best, they kidnapped me- again- and tried to burn a hole through my stomach. So, yeah, I've had plenty of run ins with them.'

'What the hell?' Conner whispered. 'These guys are psycotic.'

'Oh, i forgot about one!' i turned around and lifted my hair where you could see a scar that ran from one ear to the other. 'That one, my dearest Conner, is from when they made me watch my own mother die.' I finished with a grin on my face.

'Okay, meeting closed, for now.' Elder Wilde said, getting up to leave.

'So, you had a mate before you came here?' Kayla asked me, her and Lucas coming up next to me.

'Mhm, he was a wolf too. Amazingly smart, gorgeous, and perfect. Then, he died. perfect Romeo and Juliet, isn't it?' I asked with laughter in my voice.

'Wait, what did they mean by 'blood traitors' aren't you a shifter?' Lucas asked, looking me in the eye.

'Of course i'm a shifter, just not a wolf. My mother and myself- well i haven't changed yet- are leapords.' I told him, with a grin.

My life had just got a lot more complicated.


	3. Boy of the pretty face?

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•¨¯`•

**A/N**thanks to my two wonderfull fans for reviewing this :) i was just going to stop writing but you have inspired me :)

Technician Fan: i know that it is completely random... i was watching animal planet while I wrote this... so yeah.. really weird right?

navybrat4: why thank you..this sory is just gonna get better and better :)

BTW- Screw it, she's a diff. type of wolf... this leapord buisness is too damn hard :)

Disclaimer: I, unfortunatly, am not blessed with owning Rachel Hawthorne's wonderfull story :(

Chpt. three

Josh and I were walking down by the river( is there a river in wolford? oh well, there is now) just looking at the trees and grass. I heard him take a breath, as if to speak, then stop.

'What is it?' i asked him, concerned because I already know where this conversation is going.

'You really watched mom die?' he asked, his voice quiet, making him sound so young.

'Yeah, it's not as bad as you would think though, i mean, they didn't drag it out. All Derrin( that's the head dude's name) did was reach out and snap her neck. She died instantly.' i said, quietly. I looked over at him, he had a weird look on his face.

'What did they mean in that note when they said_' we believe that this is mate number two'_?' Josh asked then, he looked at me with a curious expression.

I sighed and started talking.' They were talking about Wesley Daniels. My mate.' i told him, looking him in the eye.

'Who?' He asked, obviously confused. I sighed again and reached into my bag. I pulled out the key chain with the picture of Wes and myself at prom on it. 'That is Wes, they murdered him too.'

'Okay, but did you have sex with him?' he asked, his face getting red.

'Mhm, he declared me his mate the day he came back to our village after his tranformation. He was my boyfriend first. And he was my first. I was his too. I really loved him Josh, and they took him away.' I whispered, going iver and hugging him.

'Okay, but I don't get what Jason has to do with this.' he replied hugging me back.

'Wow, they really didn't tell you, did they?' He gave me a look, 'Fine, he raped me after I said no to being his mate.' i replied, looking nowhere but his eyes.

'well, I'm glad he's already dead, or I would've killed him myself.' he finally said. Then we just sat there, looking out at the water, talking about everything, From Wes, to his mate, Jordanna.

We were still talking when Conner and Rafe approached. _Hmm, brother sister moment, how cute! _Conner thought.

'I heard that Conner.' I said getting up.

'Heard what, i didn't say anything.' he replied nervously. _Man, last night with Brittany was amazing, the way she looks without clothes on, and they she feels whe_

'Please stop thinking, Conner.' i said, putting me hands over my ears. I saw him get bright red and then he cleared his throat.

'Well, there's this new guy that wondered into town last night, and the elders want you to check him out.' Rafe said, noticing Conner's blush as well.

'Okay, I'll see if he was there when I almost died.' I replied with a smile on my face. Then I heard rafe thinking Porfound thoughts and said 'Before you think anything else, I should tell you that I can read minds, and I am probably already scarred for life because of the things I've heard in Kayla's mind, so shush.'

All three guys blushed and coughed. We were walking back towards town and I braced myself for who might be here. When we got into town, there was a boy my age sitting there. He sat up straighter when he saw me approach.

'Can I please be let go?' He pleaded with a look in his eye that was all too familliar.

'what's your name, boy?' I aksed.

'Oliver Woode, Miss.' he replied sceptically. I know who Oliver is, I've seen his picture many times on the walls of Wes's mom's living room, he's the cousin.

'Well, Mr. Woode, nice to meet you. Can you please lift up your shirt so I can ee your back?' I asked politly. _Jeez, she's already trying to strip him._ Conner thought before he could stop himself. I turned around and glared at him.

I looked at his back and saw that there was no mark in the place where the Jebbi mark should be. Just to be safe I read his mind.

'Well, he's clean.' I said with no emotion in my voice.

'Hey, I know you!' Oliver said suddenly. 'Your Wes's girl, right? Hey, where is Wes?' he asked, he really was clueless.

'Um, Oliver, maybe we shoud go talk.' i said quietly.

'Why? Where is Wesley?' He said starting to panic.

'They really didn't tell you, did they?' I asked him in a whisper.

'Tell me what?' he asked, getting frightened.

'Wes was murdered. He's dead, all because of me.' I said before I turned around and ran.

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around, expecting it too be Josh, but before I knew who it was the world went black.

**OOH! Cliffhanger... I hate these things.. So, what will happen to Miss Alyssa Joanne Lee Jewel? Find out soon**

**HEHE!**


	4. End my life?

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•¨¯`•

A/N: haha... i really hate cliffhangers c(:

navybrat4- I am the _most_ obsessed Harry Potter freak on the planet- My friends and myself call ourselves the _Weasleys _on a daily basis.( They call me George... No idea why tho :P)

Disclaimer- I do not own this series :(

Well... here's chapter 4....

I woke up in a dark room with the one, and only, Derrin McGreggors standing over me. I watched as his face lifted into a smirk, his eyes having that smug look that I've come to hate. He reached over and patted my shoulder. I flinched away.

'Now, Now, Alyssa Joanne, we wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?' Derrin asks, his voice straining to keep calm.

'I don't know Jack Ass, are you going to let me go?' I countered, looking him straight in the eye. I watched his eyes lose some of their sparkle. I smirked at that.

'Why on earth would I let you go? I'm having _SO_ much fun now, as it is.' he replied. I knew that was coming. _Fight him. C'mon Lyssie, fight him the way we learned at camp._ I heard the thoughts of my former bestfriend- daniel redemske'- when i was thinking.

_How do I know that you're not going to fight me, as well?_ I asked through my mind.

_Because, I'm only here because Derrin is threatening to kill my little sister._ he thought-countered.

'Derrin, I got a proposition for you.' I said, speaking the language we had learned in training camp.

'Oh, and what is that, Alyssa?' He asked me, not noticing the glint in my eye. I took a deep breath and looked at Daniel breafly.

'Well, I want to fight you, if I win, you let me go. But if you win, you can kill me on the spot.' I told him, 'But, we aren't allowed to shift, because I haven't had my moon yet.'

'Alright, lets get to a better room. Redemske', follow me.' Derrin barked. Okay, not literally barked, but you get what I mean. He took us to a room similar to the room I learned to fight in. We entered the room and I saw Daniel position himself next to the pole that he knew I would need eventually.

'A'right, little lady, lets fight.' Derrin said, lunging at me. I side stepped just in time to avoid getting plowed over. The fight went on for what seemed like hours before I actually broke a sweat.

I sent Daniel a telapathic message to throw me the pole. Closing my eyes, because I hate that part, I drove the pole into his heart.( the pole was made of sliver, by the way)

'Okay, seriously, why the hell would they keep sharp, sliver poles in their hide out?' I turned and asked daniel. But daniel wasn't there, I turned around again to see him lunging at me. I threw a quick kick, and tossed him aside.

Before he could react, i bolted. I ran out the door to find we were in the middle of the forest. Good thing I know this forest like the back of my hand. I started sprinting in the direction of wolford, I was still a little out of breath from the fight, but i kept going.

Two hours, and a lot of sweat later, I finally apporoached Wolford. I slid my card into the key slot and the gates opened for me. Conner was pacing the front gate wit a weary expression on his face.

'Lyss, your back!' He yelled pulling me into a hug.'wait, i gotta tell Lucas.' he started running towards the mansion where we held our meetings with the Elders. I took off after him, meeting him stride for stride.

When we got to the room where the Dark Guardians were pacing I was about ready to colapse. Kayla turned around adn shrieked when she saw me.

'Lyssa! You're back!' She yelled, going to hug me. I stopped her before she could.

'If. You. Hug. Me. I. Will. Die. Of. Heart. Failure.' I gasped out, colapsing onto a chair. It only took a few minutes for my breating to become more regular.

'Okay, well first of all, that 'innocent' guy, Oliver Tree, is not innocent at all. He bolted right after you did. But not before he let slip that he had to report to Derrin the location of little miss Alyssa Joanne's hideout.' Lucas said, looking at me sternly.

'Yeah, i figured that out on my two hour lesurly sprint from death.' I said, rolling your eyes. 'Fortunatly for you, Derrin's dead, so most of those guys will surrender willingly. Well, everyone except Daniel Redemske' will.' I told him, looking him in the eye.

'How do you know that their leader is dead?' He questioned me.

'Because I killed him. Drove a silver pole right through his precious little heart.' I replied, cracking a grin.

'Yeah, he might be dead, but his second in command is still kickin.' said a voice behind me.

'Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, when are you going to learn that your sister died three years ago- in a car accident- not by the 'other wolf species' that Derrin has poisened you with. I really wouldn't want to have to stake you again.' I said lifting my head to see him standing there, teeth bared.

'It was me, you know. _I _Killed your precious Wesley, the night of your big Prom thing. _I _Killed that Jason dude after I saw what he did to you, and it was _I_ who came up with the brlliant idea to send our dearest Oliver Woode to find you. Well, I'm sick of playing murderer. I wanna kill the one person I've been waiting four years to kill.' He replied, lunging at me again. I just stood there.

'Oh, But Dannie, you are forgetting one peice of fatal information.' I told him shaking my head.

'What's that?' he asked confused.

'Oh, that I can do this.' I said, snapping my fingers, and watching as he dicinegrated.

'That. was so cool!' Conner yelled, getting this big grin on his face.

'Note to self- do not, under any circumstances, try and kill my baby sis.' Joshua muttered.

'Okay, who was that?' Lucas asked me, his expression confused.

'That, Lucas dear, was my lovely ex- bestfriend daniel redemske'. Real charm to hang around.' I said.

'Oh, well, would you mind explaining why he tried to kill you?' he asked me.

'Tomorrow, i just killed to of the most powerful shifters alive. I'm kind of beat.' I said. with that, i turned and walked out of the room, and towards the dorm.


	5. Auhors Note

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•¨¯`•

A/N- *Sniff, sniff* this story is ending :(... but if you really enjoyed this, then i suggest you check out my new story called 'Need you like a heartbeat'. That wonderful story is going to be about Miss Victoire Wealey and Mr. Theadore Lupin :)

Thnx for the supprt guys... i really would like to continue writing Silver Blood, but im at a brain fart :( too much wolf makes me think all weird.....

So, again 'Need you like a heart beat' is going to be great... and really, really long... hopefully :)


	6. AN 2

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•¨¯`•

Well...i changed my mind... my story is going to be about Rose and Scorpius... hehe.... I bet u thought I was gonna keep writting :)


End file.
